


【团兵】条件

by Izumi_ly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Smith - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_ly/pseuds/Izumi_ly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>条件<br/>原著背景，断臂团<br/>擦边球<br/>求高抬贵手不要举报我谢谢<br/>梗来源@虐猫狂魔白砂糖<br/>————————————————————————————————————<br/>来自于大半夜刷不到团兵的PO主……就不该睡一天然后晚上像打了鸡血一样的睡不着……气。只好点一根烟慢悠悠敲起了字，内容直白略黄暴，具体那啥啥没有，么么哒！真的很短……1000+而已……<br/>—————————————————————————————————————</p>
    </blockquote>





	【团兵】条件

**Author's Note:**

> 条件  
> 原著背景，断臂团  
> 擦边球  
> 求高抬贵手不要举报我谢谢  
> 梗来源@虐猫狂魔白砂糖  
> ————————————————————————————————————  
> 来自于大半夜刷不到团兵的PO主……就不该睡一天然后晚上像打了鸡血一样的睡不着……气。只好点一根烟慢悠悠敲起了字，内容直白略黄暴，具体那啥啥没有，么么哒！真的很短……1000+而已……  
> —————————————————————————————————————

“把你的手从我屁股上拿开，埃尔温。”

利威尔伏在沙发上，手边是埃尔温处理完的文件——这个糟糕的大男人近些阶段由于受伤可以肆无忌惮的休息一段时间，而自己则担起了批改文件折腾下属的工作，一堆的事情垒起来有三个埃尔温那么高。利威尔这边专心致志的在文件上圈圈点点，一旁的埃尔温却把手放在了利威尔的屁股上，高大的男人垂着眼睛，脑袋微侧，一脸玩味。

“不，利威尔。”

埃尔温收了收五指，指腹揉捏着利威尔结实的臀肉，几乎半个屁股都被埃尔温裹进了手心，然后再被放开，一下又一下。

“别太过分，这些文件本该交给你来处理的，我现在可是在帮你，埃尔温，得寸进尺的话连寸都还给你。”

埃尔温眯起眼睛，利威尔不像在扯淡的样子，他不得不收回手，然后走到办公桌前，从抽屉里摸出了烟草。失去一只手臂的男人艰难缓慢的卷着烟草，利威尔看在眼里，别扭在心里，二话不说搁下纸笔，靴子都没穿，踩着皮带组就走到了埃尔温的身边，抽出一张烟纸，卷了烟草，一卷一压再伸出舌尖舔过纸边，继而塞进了埃尔温的嘴里，埃尔温理所当然的享受这一切，他又抬了抬下颔，示意利威尔点燃。

“……麻烦的老男人。”

心有灵犀是被时间练出来的，他们二人之间的熟悉程度已经到了埃尔温眼睛一转利威尔就知道他想喝什么茶吃什么面包。利威尔嘴上抱怨了一句，却伸出手从埃尔温的笔筒里捻出一盒火柴来，这个时候的埃尔温轻车熟路的捉住了利威尔的腰，黑发的男人皱皱眉，却还是把埃尔温的烟点燃了。

“埃尔温。”

“火点的不错。”

去他妈的文字游戏——利威尔这么想着，看着被烟雾笼的模糊不清的男人，弩起嘴狠狠地吹了口气。烟雾消散的同时，埃尔温的视线灼进了利威尔的眼瞳。

香烟落地溅出火星，埃尔温用脚碾了，而利威尔撩出的火，埃尔温碾不了。他将利威尔搂进怀里，后者跨坐在埃尔温的腿上，有个老流氓这么一挺胯，换来了另一个流氓的怒视，就在抱怨又要窜出口的时候，埃尔温吻了上去。几个小时之后，利威尔才知道星星之火可以燎原这句老话的含义。

即便埃尔温缺了一只胳膊，那也无关紧要。为了避免伤口的裂开，利威尔这一次比以往任何一次都要乖顺配合。二人从办公桌战到浴室，洗完澡后又亲亲摸摸再腻一腻滚到了床上，埃尔温大掌一捞，利威尔手臂一绕，再一次的被压上了床狠狠的欺负了那么段时间。完事之后，两个大男人躺在床上喘的不像话，利威尔又卷了根烟，自己叼着，抬起脚轻轻踢了踢埃尔温的大腿。

“帮我点根烟。”

声音沙哑暴露了一些很重要的事情，被揉松金发的男人转过身，稍稍抬起了下颔。

“舔硬了就帮你点。”

利威尔那个气，把香烟一丢抡起手臂分分钟给了埃尔温一记耳光——可惜刚刚的运动消磨了太多的力气，这个耳光被打在胸口上，清脆响亮的巴掌声配上埃尔温胸肌上的巴掌印，简直绝赞。

“滚蛋，给我睡觉。”

利威尔转过身把床头的蜡烛吹灭，埃尔温毫不介意的把被子一拉，捉住利威尔的下颔抬得高高的，交换了一个短短的湿吻。

“知道了，我的士兵长先生。”

 


End file.
